


Наши мертвые

by Shurshunka



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Ratings: G, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предупреждения: односторонний Гокудера/Ямамото, упоминается смерть персонажа, кроссовер с "Bleach"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наши мертвые

  
Тацки раздражает Гокудеру. С первого раза, когда увидел ее рядом с Ямамото — растрепанную, в кимоно, с полотенцем на шее. На соревнованиях в Токио.

У девчонки был черный пояс, и Гокудера подумал недовольно: спортсмен спортсмена всегда поймет. Она размахивала руками, что-то доказывая, а Ямамото смеялся так, как обычно смеется только с друзьями. Гокудера тогда сделал шаг назад, затерялся в толпе, и Ямамото не заметил его. Гокудера подавил желание пойти следом. Вернулся на трибуну. Но все время, пока он смотрел матч, его грыз вопрос: та девчонка тоже смотрит? Ищет Ямамото взглядом, так же как сам Гокудера? Волнуется, сжимает кулаки, глядя на табло со счетом? Встретит его у раздевалки? Или Гокудера слишком много значения придает случайному знакомству?

У раздевалки ее не было, и Гокудера выдохнул. Хотел предложить зайти в бар, но Ямамото опередил. Спросил:

— Не хочешь пойти со мной посмотреть финал по каратэ?

Тогда, там он и услышал впервые это имя. Арисава Тацки. Она стояла на пьедестале и светилась от счастья, а Ямамото сиял такой широченной улыбкой, что у Гокудеры стало кисло во рту. За Ямамото всегда девчонки бегали, но он никогда не бегал за ними. Эта грозила стать первой.

Так и вышло. Ямамото не превратился во влюбленного придурка, но придурком-то он был по жизни. Можно сказать, ничего не изменилось. Только к чемпионату по бейсболу в его расписании прибавился чемпионат по каратэ. Только он стал чаще мотаться в Токио и реже звать с собой Гокудеру. А когда звал, вполне мог после очередного матча затащить за один столик с Арисавой.

Жизнь шла своим чередом, такая же, как всегда, безумный коктейль из школы, вечеринок, идиотских тренировок и нешуточных врагов. С точки зрения давно ставшего привычным безумия Арисава и Ямамото вполне друг другу подходили. Эта вечно лохматая, орущая не хуже Сквало девчонка ничерта не боялась и ничему не удивлялась. Для Вонголы она подходила тоже. Как хорошая правая рука Гокудера давно должен был предложить Ямамото ввести свою девушку в Семью. Но он обошелся выдавленным сквозь зубы: «Расскажи ей о мафии, не будь скотиной». И кивнул, услышав в ответ: «Расскажу, но лучше пусть она держится подальше».

Хотя бы в чем-то ему не придется делить Ямамото с девчонкой. Когда Гокудера думал об этом, ему хотелось что-нибудь взорвать. В его жизни Арисава Тацки совершенно точно была лишней.

Когда на них напали, почему-то это было первым, о чем он подумал — и единственным, о чем успел подумать вообще. Что вот сейчас Арисава Тацки точно была бы лишней. Ямамото наверняка думал так же.

Когда Гокудера пришел в себя — в больнице, весь опутанный какими-то трубками, проводами и еще черт знает чем — он решил, что умер. Потому что ничего не болело, он вообще не чувствовал своего тела. Потому что в окно лился яркий лунный свет, и было так тихо, что он слышал шелест крыльев потусторонне-черной бабочки, пропорхнувшей по лунному лучу. Потому что рядом стоял Ямамото и смотрел так, как смотрят на навсегда потерянных.

А потом наступил день, и оказалось, что Гокудера жив, а Ямамото похоронили месяц назад. Месяц в коме, это было слишком. И с врагами уже управились без него. Без них с Ямамото. Тогда Гокудера подумал, что лучше бы он и в самом деле умер. Было бы легче. Наверное. Цуна смотрел на него виновато и потерянно, Рехей отворачивался и молчал. А Гокудера никак не мог поверить.

На следующий день он сбежал из больницы и пошел в «Таке-суши». Он не слишком понимал, что делает и зачем, когда спросил у старика Ямамото, знает ли тот Арисаву Тацки. О ней, как оказалось, не знал даже Цуна, и на похоронах ее не было, и Гокудеру рвала на части мысль о том, что Ямамото доверил ему больше, чем остальным.

Старик не знал. Тогда Гокудера попросил у него телефон Такеши и нашел номер.

В ее «Такеши-кун?» сплелось слишком много чувств. Оно ударило под дых, выбило воздух из легких, и Гокудера ответил, не узнавая собственный голос, с ужасом понимая, что ей некому было сообщить и теперь это должен сделать он:

— Простите, Арисава-сан. Это Гокудера Хаято.

***

Тацки раздражает Гокудеру и знает это. Он называет ее Арисава-сан. Можно было бы подумать, что он ревнует — наверное, раньше в этом был бы какой-то смысл.

Гокудера молча стоит рядом, руки в карманах, в зубах потухшая сигарета. И сам словно потухший. Тацки помнит его другим. Тогда он глядел на нее зло и даже не старался этого скрыть. Тогда он бесил, ей все время хотелось подраться с ним. Сейчас хочется утешить, но она не умеет утешать.

На кладбище слишком тихо.

Небо ясное, ни облачка. Тацки смотрит туда, в небо. Наверное, со стороны кажется, что она просто не в силах видеть надпись на могильной плите. Вообще-то это правда, но дело не в этом.

Тацки многое знает о мертвых.

Она замечает мерцание Врат и две черных фигурки в яркой синеве и орет, задрав голову:

— Эй, шинигами! Спустись, поговорим!

Спускается Ренджи. Хлопает ее по плечу:

— Привет, Арисава. Что это ты раскомандовалась? Я рад тебя видеть, но у нас патрулирование.

— Знаю, — Тацки выдавливает улыбку. — Извини. Мне было все равно, с кем поговорить, но…

За его плечом стоит Такеши. Кажется, он уже успел привыкнуть к мысли, что люди его не видят, и теперь не понимает, что происходит.

— Я и не надеялась, — шепчет Тацки. Бывают же совпадения.

— Ты знаешь нашего стажера?

Беззаботная улыбка Ренджи тухнет под взглядом Тацки.

— Он первый парень, с которым я целовалась, — говорит Тацки. Добавляет, помолчав: — И единственный. — И еще, отчаянно глядя в глаза Ренджи, ставшие печальными и слишком строгими: — Я все понимаю, но мы даже не попрощались.

— Ладно, — помолчав, соглашается Ренджи. — Только сегодня.

Они не попрощались, но Тацки не знает, что сказать. Она многое знает о мертвых. О шинигами она думает, как о живых — почти как о живых. С ними можно поговорить, можно даже обнять. Они могут убивать и защищать. Беда в том, что они живут в другом мире. Принадлежат другому миру.

Тацки замирает, уткнувшись носом в черное кимоно. Она не ощущает тепла, как раньше — только тяжесть ладони на своем затылке и волны чужой реяцу, обнимающие тело. Это странно, не по-человечески. Тишина между ними становится неловкой, и Тацки говорит, сердито вскинув голову:

— Только попробуй сдохнуть второй раз, прежде чем я умру и попаду в Общество Душ!

— Не сдохну, — Такеши тихо смеется, ерошит волосы на ее затылке и вдруг, в одно мгновение, становится серьезным. — Но пока ты жива, люби живых, Тацки. И Гокудере то же самое скажи. Жаль, что он меня не слышит. Никто из ребят…

— Я передам, — Тацки поднимает голову, ловит взгляд, направленный не на нее. Она не хочет думать о том, что могла бы прочитать в этом взгляде. Не нужно живым ревновать мертвых.

— Пора, — рядом появляется Ренджи. Смотрит на Тацки, качает головой: — Не приезжай сюда снова. Своих мертвых надо отпускать, Тацки.

— Да, — говорит она, — я знаю. Мне просто нужно было увидеть его таким. Один раз.

— Иллюзия жизни, — невесело, понимающе усмехается Ренджи. — Нам пора, стажер.

Тацки смотрит вслед, пока две крохотных черных фигурки не растворяются в синеве. И только потом замечает напряженный, слегка испуганный взгляд Гокудеры.

***

Она странная, и она совершенно точно вписалась бы в их безумную компанию, как родная. У какой девчонки хватило бы ума говорить с духами? Она смотрит в небо, в какую-то ей одной видимую точку, и Гокудера боится прервать молчание. Почему-то он абсолютно уверен, что Арисава Тацки не сумасшедшая, не подвинулась умом от горя и не нафантазировала себе того, чего нет. Спортсмены слишком приземленные люди для всяких дурацких фантазий, уж он-то знает.

— Арисава-сан? — осторожно спрашивает Гокудера, когда она опускает голову.

— Ты ведь их не видишь, — по ее щекам текут слезы, но голос только слегка дрожит. — И не слышишь. Он мне сказал и просил передать тебе: не нужно живым любить мертвых. Не нужно…

Она наконец-то срывается, и это хорошо. Боль надо выпустить. У Гокудеры не получилось, пусть хоть у нее получится. Она плачет, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Гокудеры, вцепившись в него, и Гокудера обнимает ее, прижимает к себе, а сам невольно шарит взглядом по небу, как будто может увидеть там что-нибудь, кроме ослепительной бесконечной синевы. Когда она отплачется, он поведет ее к отцу Такеши. Потом проводит на электричку и вернется сюда. Будет стоять, глядя на имя и две даты, курить сигарету за сигаретой и молчать.

— «Пока ты жива, люби живых», — повторяет она. — Но они ведь тоже для нас живы, правда? Скажи, Гокудера?

В этот миг она окончательно становится для Гокудеры невестой друга.

— Придурок он, — говорит Гокудера. — Придурком был, придурком остался. Не плачь, Арисава-сан.  



End file.
